


The Meme Son And The Asthmatic

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asthma, Asthmatic Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/F, Gen, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Memes, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Other, Peter Parker is the Meme Son, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pietro Maximoff, Protective Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Peter is a memeWanda is strugglingNatasha and Pietro are concerned





	The Meme Son And The Asthmatic

 

"I am the meme son" Peter said during the quiet. Everyone in the study hall stopped what they were doing and turned to him. Peter saw Wanda and Shuri covering their mouths to stop them from laughing.

"Peter, what the actual fuck?" Tony asked, furrowing his eyebrows at him. Peter heard a quiet wheeze from his left, turning to see Loki struggling to hold back his laughter.

"I said, I am the meme son" Peter repeated. The other three lost it and started laughing hysterically. Loki covered his face with his hands, Wanda slammed her head down on her desk (which actually looked quite painful) and Shuri all but fell off her chair. Everyone else in the room looked at the four, confused.

"What is happening?" Thor asked, glancing at his brother. Peter stood up from his seat, jumping onto his desk.

"I AM THE MEME SON!" He screamed before falling dramatically, landing on the ground with a thud. A few of the others in the room chuckled, the trio still howling at Peter.

Tony went to Peter's side to see if he was okay, sighing.

"What the actual fuck guys?" He muttered. Peter groaned, a smile on his face.

"They dared me" He mumbled, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. Tony glared at the other three, noticing that they were all struggling to breathe. He barely paid attention when Pietro handed Wanda an inhaler and tried to help calm her down.

"Pete, you are an idiot" Natasha murmured from his right as she passed him on her way to Wanda to make sure that she was okay. 'She's turned soft for that girl' Tony thought to himself.

"I'm still the meme son" Peter said as he stood up, dusting himself off, a cocky grin on his face.

 

The friend group were loitering in the cafeteria after school, waiting on Steve and Bucky to appear. Peter was talking to Bruce and Tony about science, Pietro was casually flirting with Clint who was a blushing mess, Wanda had her head on Natasha's shoulder and had her eyes closed, Thor and Loki were discussing murder plans for Mr Thanos and Mr Ultron, T'Challa and Shuri were arguing about... something with Sam and Rhodey, and Stephen was calling someone on his phone. The doors burst open, revealing Steve and Bucky. The group ignored the hand that Bucky had in Steve's back pocket.

"We finna yeet?" Peter asked them, causing half of them to choke on their gum.

"Did you lot tell him to say that?" Tony asked, sending glares at Loki, Wanda and Shuri, who all shrugged.

"What if we did? Whatchu gonna go about it, old man?" Loki asked, smirking and walking towards Tony. Wanda and Shuri followed, ignoring Natasha and T'Challa's requests.

"Okay, first, Steve is the oldest, then Bucky, then me. Second, I can break your kneecaps. All of you" Tony grumbled to them. They didn't seem fazed but their loved ones did. Thor stepped forward and picked Loki up and walking away with him. Pietro and Natasha grabbed Wanda and pulled her away and T'Challa dragged Shuri away. Tony smirked as the three got scolded.

"Sooo... we finna yeet or nah?" Peter asked, his face serious.

"You're so dumb" Tony muttered as the group left the school, walking towards the car park. He snickered when he saw that Natasha had a tight hold of Wanda's hand, making sure that she couldn't get away. Almost like a little child.

 

They sat in Clint's van, Pietro and Stephen in the front with Clint driving. Tony noticed that Wanda was clutching her inhaler tightly, wheezing weakly as her head lay on Natasha's shoulder. Natasha combed her fingers through the taller girl's hair soothingly, whispering quietly to her. Wanda had her eyes closed and Tony noticed that she looked much paler than normal. He sent a concerned look to Natasha, who returned the look.

Fortunately, they had kept the music quiet, mainly to talk, so when Natasha called Clint's name and he looked into the mirror to see them, he immediately nodded. Natasha gave a thankful, small smile before focusing on her girlfriend again.

The group hated seeing Wanda like this. They hated knowing that they couldn't do anything except letting it pass. They had pretty much grown up with Steve having asthma but it disappeared when they started high school so they did know some things to help her but not a lot.

They arrived at Natasha's apartment quickly. As the couple exited, Pietro asked to be informed about Wanda as much as possible. Natasha agreed before taking Wanda into her apartment as the van drove off.

 

As soon as the door was open to the apartment, Wanda practically collapsed onto the sofa. Natasha locked the door and dropped their schoolbags by it before going over and kneeling next to Wanda. She noticed that her breathing had started to increase.

"Wands, use your inhaler" She instructed softly, gently guiding Wanda's hand with the inhaler to her mouth. Wanda took a breath with it before Natasha gently pulled it away. Her breathing calmed down slightly as she turned her head to look at Natasha.

"Tasha...it hurts" She whimpered, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Natasha took her hand and kissed her knuckles softly.

"I know it does, Wands. You'll be okay, just keep using your inhaler" She reassured, her voice soft. Wanda nodded slightly, moving the inhaler back to her mouth.

"Bed?" Natasha asked, tilting her head slightly. She heard Wanda snicker, weakly before realising how her question sounded. She pouted, heat rushing to her cheeks which she tried to ignore. Wanda smiled softly at her and nodded.

"Carry me?" She asked sheepishly, her own cheeks now also red. Natasha chuckled silently before carefully picking her up, bridal-style and carrying her to her bedroom. She lay her down gently and pulled a blanket over her. Wanda smiled drowsily up at her, entwining their fingers as Natasha lay down next to her, pulling her close.

"Love you, Tasha" Wanda mumbled quietly.

"Love you too, Wands"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this, got distracted and left it for a week, came back and finished it and I don't think consistency exists here


End file.
